


Talk like a pirate day fic

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: International Talk Like A Pirate Day, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic inspired by a pair of boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk like a pirate day fic

 

 

Upon seeing his long, lanky Luv clad only in a red wool frock coat that was trimmed in black velvet and shiny gold buttons and a pair of over the knee, black suede, high heeled boots; John slid his arms around Sherlock’s waist and growled in his ear, “Aye, Matey, I’ve just got to get me some of that booty.” as he grabbed two handfuls of lush bum.


End file.
